Josh Knight
'Josh Knight '''is a character in ''Glee Fan-Fiction: Same Directions. He is most certainly a player and was created by Theblondechick. He is dating Kristina Winters and is the father of Kristina's baby. Personality Josh is the reason all the girls go to school in the morning, no matter how bad they feel. He is the typical hot football player.Girls look at him like he's the best thing that walks down McKinley hallways. Even though tons of girls want him he only has eyes on one girl:Kristina Winters. Well for now. Appearance Josh has a blinding white smile that makes all the girls go wild. He has light brown hair and deep brown eyes. He is the most popular guy in school with the good looks. Relationships *Kristina Winters Kristina is the loving, recently pregnant girlfriend of Josh Knight. She is shown to love him a lot and is always bragging about him. She can be easily jealous. It is revealed in Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret, that they are sexual considering the fact that Kristina is pregnant with his child. Season One Overview Songs Solos In Season One *TBA in Just Getting Started *World Of Chances in'' Getting To Know One Another'' Group Songs In Season One *Get This Party Started in Just Getting Started *Let's Get It Started in Just Getting Started *Who You Are in Getting To Know One Another Episodes Meeting The Students Josh is introduced talking to Kristina. He questions her about how she's been feeling.She tells him she's fine and after a while of convincing, he reluctantly believing her. Finding Recruits He wasn't shown in this episode. Just Getting Started He was seen making out with Kristina where she convinces him to join the glee club. He's later seen with Ian where he tells him that only men have the guts to join the glee club and be on the football team. Josh later auditions for the glee club and is congraluated by his girlfriend,Kristina. He's last shown performing Get This Party Started and Let's Get It Started with Musical Ambition. Getting To Know One Another He is seen sitting with his girlfriend but spending more time talking to Ian than paying attention to her.When Natasha says the reason they're doing duets is so they can get to know one another. Josh replies saying that they all know one another. When Natasha challenges him to say Charity's name, he says he can't but calls her a hottie,pissing Kristina off, but all the while proving Natasha's point. He is then seen trying to get her attention and he and Ian try to see if she's okay because she was acting weird. Josh is later seen lifting weights with Ian when Ian blames Josh for them having to do duets. Ian tells Josh about his crush on Katylen and Josh gives him advice. Josh is later approached by Amelia and the two hit it off to Kristina's chargin. The two are later seen thinking about their duet where Josh says he wants to do a Demi Lovato song for Kristina. He tells Amelia he can choose the song. He is later shown on the phone with Ian when a bummed Ian tells him that Katylen doens't return his feelings. Amelia and him are the last to perform their duet and he's seen looking between Amelia and Kristina. During the song, Together, he and Kristina are seen being romantic with each other. He's last shown performing Who You Are with Musical Ambition. Not Everything Can Be Kept Secret Josh is first seen approaching Kristina and she brushes him off. He's later seen trying to calm down Kristina when she starts yelling in the music room. Later, he's seen talking with Katylen,Heather, and Ian about how he wishes Kristina could trust them. The four sing Count On Me together. Later he confronts Kristina and they get into an argument. He's later seen being pissed off when Ian and him are in gym. The last time he's shown in when Kristina tells him, she's pregnant. Category:Characters Category:Glee Club Members Category:Musical Ambition Members Category:Football Players Category:Students Category:Season One Main Characters Category:Season Two Main Characters